One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 10
The crew sat around Faust who was dressed up in a black suit. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am here today to present to you... Our new Jolly Roger!!" Faust pulled out a black flag with a skull within a Gear. "I figured since we didn't have one I could make one. Whatcha think?" Kent stood up and patted Faust on his shoulder. His expression stern and cold. "Faust.... This is the most awesomest thing ever!!!!" His eyes changed to sparkles as he ogled the flag. "You drew this?!!" "Yeah. Well painted. It was a blank white flag so I dipped it in black paint and painted the skull and gear." "Well it's amazing!!! Jericho! Help me hang it!! Wait... Faust would you do the honors?" "Me? No. I can't." He stammered trying to say no. "Nonsense! Come on Faust let's do it!" Kent picked Faust up by his waist and grew metallic wings as he flew up the mast. Fantasia looked up at the two. "Well since he's such an artist. Can't he do something about our ship? It looks to marine and not enough pirate." - Liana held Sinbad with one hand and the other on a slowly breaking branch. "Sinbad!! Wake up!!!" She called before the branch broke. "SON OF A BITCH!!!" She yelled as they fell further down. "SINBAD!!!!" He flipped around in the air lifelessly. She reached out for his hand and held him over her head as she landed on the ground. She held in a scream as she felt her legs break. "Can't give up here... Sinbad you better not be dead!" Liana started trudging through the forest. Every few feet Liana struggled to maintain balance. "Ugh... Sinbad... Please wake up.." "Buud buud buud." "Huh?" She pulled out a den den Mushi from Sinbad's coat. "Hello?" "SINBAD!! Finally!! I've been trying to reach your squadron but no one is answering!" "This isn't Sinbad. He's sorta out of commission right now. I'm his apprentice Liana. We need medical support ASAP. Can you do that?" "Liana?! Alright. I got this! Medics on the way. Are you okay?" "Sinbad fought against Leone. I'm not sure what happened, by time I got to him he was being thrown out of the castle." "Oh no. That's no good! Do you guys need back up? Cause if so I'll send the Black Ops in." "No! We don't need their help!" "Are you sure? I'll just send Cyrus and Deus with the medics." "I said we don't need their damn help!!" "I'll send Valery too." The snail said before hanging up. "Dammit!!" Liana threw the snail down and continued trudging. "The cave should be around here somewhere... I need a rest." She complained. - Gale got dressed and rushed out the fort. "Come on Drew!! Let's go!!" "Are you sure you're up for it?" "Yeah! Besides. There's a pirate and bounty hunter war going on nearby! I gotta see it!.... And you know stop it. Now get on the ship!" Gale pulled Drew aboard and kicked the plank. "Set sail!!" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Georgiana yelled as she dashed down the streets. "GO GO GO!!!" Gale yelled as the ship pulled away from the dock. Georgiana stopped at the harbor as they left the island. "Dammit Gale!! You're not healed yet!" "Yes I am! I'm perfectly fine!" Gale pouted. "Crew! Set sail to Enon Island!!" "AYE SIR!!!" They called back. - Cannon fire bombarded against the ship. Kent woke up from his nap and looked out before him. "Hey guys!! I think we're being raided." "Dammit!" Fantasia complained, throwing down her hand of cards. "These fuck heads are gonna get wrecked!" She picked up her staff and extended it. "Let's get this over with." Jericho popped his collar. "Fine. I won't hold back." "No one asked you to." "Good because I'm not." The two ships collided and a pirate captain stormed aboard. "Huh? There aren't any marines here?" His eyes glanced around then fixed on Kent. "Gear Lord?!" "What?" "Gear Lord?" "Doesn't he have a bounty of 60 million?" "60 million?! And captains gonna fight him!" Kent looked back to Rhea. "Wasn't my bounty 35 million?" "I thought it was." Rhea shrugged. "I guess they rose it." "AWESOME!!!" Kent exclaimed. "So is it time to fight?" Kent looked back to the pirate to see them and the ship was sailing off into the distance. "Well then..." Fantasia laughed maniacally. "Ha!! FUCKBOI!!!" Rhea sat back down. "Well then. Kent... How's it feel to have a bounty of 60 million?" "I feel like a badass!!" Kent shot his hand into the air. "Well more of a badass than usual." - Sinbad awoke in a damp cave, laying in Liana's lap. He looked up to her as she slept. "What happened? I feel like I was just tossed off a mountain." Sinbad sat up and looked down to his wrapped wounds. "Thank you Liana. I was careless. I promise it won't happen again." His eyes started to whir and bring up information. "Liana.... I'm sorry..." Sinbad stood up and patted Liana on her head. "I'll be back in a few." Sinbad reached into his jacket and pulled out his shirt. "Don't go..." Liana muttered in her sleep. "Please don't go." "Sleep talking? That's cool and cute." Sinbad put on his shirt and walked out the cave. "Be safe.. I'm gonna go into town....." Sinbad's stomach growled loudly. "Cause I am fucking hungry." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters